


Benediction

by quietpagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hagrid Deserved Better, How to name your child after a person the right way, I'm still bitter about those awful goddamn names, Naming a child properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpagan/pseuds/quietpagan
Summary: Harry names his third child a little differently. One-shot.





	Benediction

The inside of Hagrid’s cottage was a little more cramped than it was when everyone was a pidgy eleven-year-old, but Harry had always enjoyed the warmth and the cosiness of the hut, well-worn but well-loved and cared for. The interior hadn’t changed much since the last time he had visited, but there was a new patchwork quilt draped across the back of his chair, a half-knit blanket tucked into the basket in the corner, a new section of herbs drying on the wall. 

The owner of the hut was nearly unchanged as well, though Harry could spot several more scars and wrinkles on the weathered face, and Hagrid’s black beard and hair had streaks of charcoal gray showing at the roots. He was just as strong, just as impossibly enormous, but the huge hands were immeasurably gentle when Harry handed him the baby.

“Oh, lookit ‘er,” the other man sighed, holding the baby completely secure in one hand. She gurgled for a bit before noticing who was holding her; at a smile from Hagrid she lit up, and grabbed clumsily at his beard.

“Ach! None of that now,” he said with a chortle, bouncing the baby gently. “She’s got a good grip! Going to be a strong ‘un.”

Harry smiled at the sight. 

“That’s one of the reasons I brought her here, actually,” he said. He shifted on the chair to give the baby’s hand a soft squeeze, and then looked back at Hagrid.

“We wanted to name her after Mum, of course, but we needed another name to go with it. So I decided to name her after my very first friend, and her new godfather.”  
Hagrid looked up from where he had been making faces at the baby, peering down at Harry with startled eyes. 

“’Er new...? Ye can’t mean...”  
Harry grinned, and gently waved the baby’s hand at Hagrid.

“Rubeus Hagrid, meet your goddaughter; Ruby Lily Potter.”


End file.
